Flight 6TDI Down
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: Sequel to The New Neighbor! On Hiatus
1. Crash

Flight 6TDI Down

WHOOO!!! Sequel to the New Neighbor!

DAY 1

SOMERWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC

MORNING

Jude's Pov

The gang and I had decided to go with me to the finals of my skate board compotation, and I was representing Canada. We got a small plane with about 5 other people, each of them looking about our age.

"Yo, is this flight almost over?" Jonsey asked. "It's been TEN HOURS."

"Come on bro, chill lax. Only another four hours." I said.

"You guys need to chill; Wyatt and Nikki are asleep in the back." Caitlin said.

"Jude, pass me a snack." Jen asked.

"Sure." I said, getting one.

"I wish I was in the back…" Jonsey muttered.

"Here you go" I said, getting up "I don't feel so good…" I said going to there seat. Then I pretended to puke by pouring out my water bottle on them.

"Ewe!" Caitlin said pushing me into the other passengers. I ran into a mocha haired girl and a musician.

"I'm so sorry!" Caitlin said.

"What's up?" I asked the guy.

"Not much." He said

I got up, and then Jen poured he water bottle all over me.

"Oh now your in trouble." Jonsey getting up with his water bottle. We started pouring each other with water.

"Hey could yea stop?" A Jamaican asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jonsey pouring it on him.

Then all the sudden it was an all out war between us and them.

Then there was a loud crash.

"Were going down!" the captain said "get in your seats, prepare for a crash!"

"What?" Jonsey said.

"I don't want to die man,it's to early…" I said.

_Caitlin never learned how I felt for her…_

"Prepare for impact!" The captian shouted at us.

"Crap!" A blond kid with a cow boy said. "Know way, not after all we've been-

Then we were hit again, and are plane started sinking.

"What will we hit?" The mocha girl asked.

"The ocean?" The black big headed dude said to her.

"Wait, I see something!" The piolet screamed.

"What?" Jonsey asked.

"An island!"

BAM!

We hit something, and we hit it hard.

I fainted.

Nikki's Pov

I just woke up from the best nap ever! Where am I? Oh yeah, a plane.

"Did we land?" I asked,

"We sure did." A blond surfer said that I didn't know. "But now where we wanted to."

"What did I miss?" I asked.

Wyatt's Pov

I woke up lying on the shore of an island.

"Either this is a very good dream, or a bad nightmare." I said.

"Hey buddy." Jonsey said "Welcome to hell on earth, population us.

DAY ONE

ONCHARTED ISLAND

NOON

A/N: Short, but I have to go!


	2. Discovery

Flight 6TDI Down

Please, if you don't know, I made a new last chapter because the other on sucked. Also, Duncan will be in this to. Two main points of view, Duncan, and the survivors.

DAY 1

WAWANAKWA ISLAND

10:00 A.M.

(A/N: The reason this has the time instead of time of day is because he has a clock, the teens were too lazy to bring a watch, oh yeah and all electronic items burned out because the lighting hit the plane, way to think ahead!)

Duncan's Pov

"Duncan, you awake?" Said the voice.

I open the eyes to see my girlfriend, (oh your going to love this) Trisha, standing there, in her clothes.

"What happened?" I said, holding my head.

"It's called a hangover." She said to me. "You don't drink?" She asked.

"Not that much, you don't look that older then me."

"Well, beauty before age." She said.

"So… see tonight?"

"Sure, see you then."

She kissed me on the cheek.

(A/N You might be thinking "WHAT THE HELL? Trisha? Well because 16 was invented in 2005, there all 18-19, unlike TDI, which was invented in 2007, which is why there seniors. Sorry for a lot of A/N's)

She left, and I put back my clothes on. It had been… three, five months since I left, and I had been living on some small Island about 30 miles from Fiji. It was very small, and not put on many maps due to its small size. There are about 700 people who live her, with two cites, and one school system. But were not cut off, were modern. Trish came here as a designer for Albatross and Finch, a Canadian brand by the American brand Abercrombie and Fitch. She still works, but is kind of in a slump. I met her, and we hooked up over night. Hm… haven't heard from any of the gang in a long time, so I guess… no one cares.

"FINE!" I shout stomping on the ground "HAVE A GREAT LIFE TRENT AND COURTNEY, SEE IF I CARE!"

I turn on the T.V. to see a re run of S.N.L.

"A new study shows that one in four people do not know that Africa is a continent." Said Seth Myers and then four pictures appeared on the screen, Barack Obama, John McCain, Joe Biden, and Sarah Palin.

"Also in the news, in Tokyo monkeys are starting to serve cold drinks to costumers as they wait. So business is booming at T.G I've Been Scalded by a Monkey." Said Amy Pholer. I remembered watching this episode with…

"COURTNEY!" I screamed.

Then the T.V. stopped and turned to a news report.

"We interrupt this show to bring you live coverage of a plan crash, right near Fiji."

"Pretty close to me…" I said.

Then it switched over to a lady.

"Thank you Bill, we have received word that Flight 6TDI has crashed on an on charted island. We do not know if they are alive or who they… wait, this is just in, we have a list of the people. Jen Masterson of Canada, Joe Garcia of Canada, Jude…"

The list went 3 more people and then a bomb shell hit me. She went on.

"Courtney Peterdale from America, Trent Hart from America, Geoff Walskie from America…"

I turned off the T.V. I just realized something, they came here to look. For me. I grabbed my bags and ran out the front door. I know there alive, I can feel it… there close, I can tell…

"HOLD ON GUY's, I'M COMING!"

Courtney's Pov

"HOLD ON GUY'S, I'M COMING!" I heard being shouted.

I'm losing it, that sounded like Duncan. We had been waiting for about an hour, the captain, Jen, Gwen, and the skater Jude, had left to see if we had landed on resort.

"_If there is, get me a coffee!" _I said. That had been a while ago.

Then, I saw them coming back.

"I have bad news, one: there is no resort, nothing but trees. Two: Were going to have to split up."

600 words! WHOOO! Happy Thanks Giving, gobble up!


	3. High Tide

Flight 6TDI Down

WHOOO!

DAY 1

UNCHARTED ISLAND

Midday

Jude's Pov

"Whoa, what did you day bro?" I asked.

"First of all, it's Chris, Chris Maclean."

"Ok "Chris", why are we splitting up?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I honestly have no idea where we are, are radio is broken, oh yeah, and the engines are busted, so were not escaping anytime soon."

"Is there any good news?" Trent asked.

"Well, we have food, water, clothes, and shelter for a while."

"From where?" Jen asked. "All are stuff is ruined!"

"Um, duh! Emergency packets!"

"Oh…" I said.

"Now first, help me get it all out." Chris said.

"So we have stuff? Phew!" Wyatt said.

We started unpacking, and then I knowitced that Wyatt was staring at the shore… wonder what the dude's thinking.

UNITED STATES

Bridgete's Pov

No, not again, not now.

"_Ok, well see you when we get back."_

Geoff had sent me that voice mall before we had taken off, but how could something this bad happen again? I mean, after all we've been through? Damn this wheel chair, I can't move at all. What can I do? I'll just have to wait.

The day before…

Tyler's Pov

I had been practicing for the track team for week's now, I kept running around town, hitting the gym, and excersising as much as I can, but for some reason, I keep missing my goals. I had just ran 3 miles, and was out of breath.

"_Get up wimp, is that all you got?"_

"Eva?" I asked. That sounded like her.

Oh joy, I'm going crazy. I think I better go visit her.

UNCHARTED ISLAND

3 HOURS LATER

Wyatt's Pov

Some of the guys were picking up the last load of food, or setting up the tents, while the girls decided who would sleep in what tent, but I was thinking about the tide… it kept coming in, everytime going a little bit closer to the plane… oh shit!

"Guys!" I shouted.

"What?" Jonsey asked.

"I found out something important!" I screamed.

"More important then getting out the rest of the food?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then what is it?" Chris asked.

"It's the tide, everytime it comes in, it goes higher, when it reaches the plane, the ground will be swept into the ocean and-

"So will the plane!" Chris shouted. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"I'd say… 15 minutes."

A/N: Sorry so short, anyway!

Ron: I told you he could read.

Security guard: Yes… sir?


	4. Ocean

Flight 6TDI Down

Sorry for the wait.

PRESENT

UNITED STATES

4 P.M.

Tyler's Pov

I still couldn't believe what happened to those guys, again. I mean… this is insane! Oh well, I have my own drama.

"So…" Lindsay said, walking next to me "who are you going to the dance with?"

"I'm not going with anyone…" I answered.

"Awesome, you can go with me!"

"No, I mean I'm not going…"

"Because of Eva?" She then looked my right in the eyes and said "When are you going to stop chasing a girl who's half dead? MOVE ALONG!"

Then it was silent.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"No, don't be."

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"I'm visiting Eva, Eva-

"Eva?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Actually there is, she's-

UNCHARTED ISLAND

Almost Sundown

Wyatt's Pov

"Holy crap…" Chris said.

"What, did we miss anything?" Jen asked.

"I thought we took it all out!" Geoff shouted.

"We did, but if we rewired all the radio components, we could get it working!" Chris shouted back. "Also, there's a T.V., and a mini satellite, an emergency phone that can pick up any and every signal, and a solar powered battery charger!"

"Can't we take it out?" Jonsey asked.

"No, it's all attached to the plane!" Chris shouted.

"Who the hell would design a plane like that?" Gwen asked.

"Me, thank you very much!" Chris shouted.

"Oh…" Gwen responded.

"Hey, guys!" DJ shouted. "I found some rope!"

"Tie it to the plane!" Chris said. "You (DJ), nose ring (Nikki), and sports girl (Jen), go find some wood!"

"For what?" Nikki asked. "Cool are selves off after the plane sinks?"

"That's a good idea but no, everyone else, get ready to pull!" Chris shouted.

DJ's Pov

Man this place, is creepy… and scary… and

"GRRR!"

"AGH!" I screamed like a girl, and someone caught me.

"What the-?" Nikki asked.

"Being kidnapped can do that to a guy." I said.

"Don't want to know…" She said, putting me down.

"Guys, I found some!" Jen said, pointing a large pile of branches. "Come on, pick some up!"

We then walked back to camp.

Chris's Pov

"How much longer?" I asked the smart dude.

"5 more minutes!" He said to me

"Were back!" sports girl shouted.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You're the one who should know!" she shouted.

"Well, I don't." I said.

"Wait!" fox (Caitlin) said coming over. "I have an idea."

She started braiding the branches together, and it became really strong.

"It's coming!" Wyatt shouted.

We replaced some of the rope with branches, and got ready.

"PULL!" Wyatt shouted.

5 PM

UNITED STATES

Bridgete's Pov

"Bridgete? The doctor will see you now." The nurse said to me.

It was time for me to talk to my doctor, the person who had been helping me for a while. I walked into the room.

"Did you hear about the news?" He asked.

"Yeah, about my friends…" I answered.

"No, there's something else." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"There may be a chance you could walk again."

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm REALLY busy with my other stories, but here's an update. TTYL!

Coco


	5. Second Chance

Flight 6TDI Down

Sorry for the wait.

UNCHARTED ISLAND

Almost Sundown

Courtney's Pov

The plane drafted into the water, starting to float away.

"You idiot!" I screamed "It's floating away!"

"That's good!" Wyatt said "It float's in the water! It's a lot lighter now!"

We pulled, and pulled, and then we started making progress.

"Dude!" Jude shouted "its working!"

"Wait… what's that?" Jonsey asked.

"It's a wave!" I screamed.

"A HUGE ONE DUDES!" Geoff screamed.

Geoff's Pov

I fell down and let go of the rope.

"_One more time Geoff!"_

"_BRIDGETE!"_

_I swam underwater, looking under her._

"_I'm sorry… but you'll never walk again."_

"_I'll only hold you back."_

"_We should break up…"_

"Geoff! Get up!" DJ shouted.

I can't face this again…

"It's coming dudes! Prepare for impact!" Jude screamed!

No…

The wave hit hard, knocking everyone over.

"The plane!" Chris shouted. "That's our only chance of survival!"

I ran towards the plane, grabbing another rope.

"DUDE!" Jude shouted, as another wave came, hitting me hard, but not knocking me over.

"How did he-" Nikki asked.

I pulled with all my strength, used all my muscle.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top my lungs.

"How many waves are there?" Jonsey asked, as another one hitting me, knocking my hat into the ocean.

"Your hat!" Courtney said going to get it.

"Leave it!" I said.

Finally, after ten minutes of pulling, it was on land!

"Geoff, you did it!" Everyone screamed. They hugged, even kissed me on the cheek (Courtney), and congratulated me, except Chris, who was checking the gear. He came out of the air plane finally.

I only starred looking at the sun set.

"_Take this for good luck." She said, kissing my hat._

Later Bridge…

UNITED STATES

12 PM

"You have about ten minutes until surgurgy." The nurse called to me. This morning, I had just been ready to have a regulat vistit. This oppourtunity? Will never miss it. "I'm coming Geoff." I said to myself as I looked out into the sky. I'm coming.

WAWANAKWA

NIGHT

"WHAT?" I asked the boat renter.

"I'm sorry, but in this weather, no way, until the storm ends, I can't loan you a boat."

"Thanks for nothing..." I said him walking away.

I went to the beach and sat there. Then I saw a cow boy hat come floating in.

"How'd you get here?" I asked, smiling to my self. "You seem similar."

There close… I can feel it, and now I know it.

Lindsay's Pov

Man I feel bad about Tyler. He'll feel better soon. I logged onto to MSN Messenger to see who was on. Beth I.M'd me.

Tyler4evr: Wats up grl?

6tdigrl67: Nm, u?

Tyler4evr: did u hear bout ty? Hes like messed up or something…

6digrl: might hav been my fault…

Tyler4ever: how could it hav been ur fault eva died?

WHAT?

UNCHARTED ISLAND

NIGHT

Geoff's Pov

We had chosen who's sleeping with who, finally.

Me and DJ, Jude and Caitlin, Courtney and Jen, Nikki and Jonsey (Nikki couldn't stand being around Caitlin that much doesn't blame her, and there dating so…), and Wyatt and Chris (feel bad for him). Anyway, Chris had gotten us for a meeting.

"Ok, well I've got good news. We can use the plane for protection because it's on firm ground, bad news…"

It was silent.

"Cause the stuff got into the water; the radio and T.V. are gone! Thanks' Geoff!"

Harsh, at least I tried.

A/N: Review!


	6. Lind in the Sand

Flight 6TDI Down

Not updating till more reviews, GOT IT???

UNCHARTED ISLAND

MORNING

DAY 2

Jude's Pov

"Jude… Jude… WAKE UP!" Caitlin said, bashing my head with a pillow.

"Chill bra, I'm tired…"

"Even after a plane crash you're lazy…" She said getting up

I looked around. I was still in my tent. Oh yeah, last night. So are we splitting up into groups? I got dressed, and headed out.

"Ok people" Chris said "here's the low down. I need three people to come with me. DJ, Jen, and…" he said, pointing to each one of us.

Jen and DJ already had known they were going to be chosen, the volunteered. They were strong… brave… well maybe not brave (DJ), but definitely strong.

"Any one want to volunteer?" Chris asked.

The rest of us didn't want to leave, but next choice would be me Jonsey, then me, then Geoff and Trent. Wyatt… is weak, sad, but true.

"I'll go…" a voice called out.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Me!" Wyatt shouted. Wait Wyatt?

"Dude, your weak." Chris said taunting him.

"Maybe, but I'm smart. The plane might be damaged but we might have a plane if I didn't notice anything." He said back.

"Fine…" Chris said. "Were leaving in an hour. Pack now."

Chris drew a line on the very outskirts of the beach, saying never to cross them. Also, he put a line of branches in the forest, saying to never cross them.

"The line in the sand has been drawn… don't cross it…" Chris warned us.

And so the sides have been drawn.

"Later!" The called as they left.

About an hour later, I heard some heavy metal music in the back round. I went out side, after looking for a source of water (total bust) and found the Courtney chick (who's kind of fat…) listening to some music through an Ipod attached to a speaker system, attached to that charger.

"What's with the heavy medal? It's… heavy bra."

"It's my friends… former friend's favriote song…" she said.

"You ok?" I asked putting my arm around her. She then turned and started crying on my shoulder.

_**I see the line in the sand  
Time to find out who I am  
Looking back to see where I stand.**_

EVOLUTION EVOLUTION

See my reflection change.  
Nothing ever stays the same  
But you know the name's the game.  
We all know what it means  
Nothings ever what it seems  
Unforgiven…  
Unforseen….

A/N: Sorry so short but yeah! TTYL!!!


	7. Head Lights

Flight 6TDI Down

Enjoy…

UNCHARTED ISLAND

Mid Morning

DAY 2

Wyatt's Pov

"AGH!" I shouted as stepped on a spider bigger then my foot.

"This was a bad idea, bringing Wyatt…" Jen said.

"Yeah seriously dude." DJ said.

We were waiting for Chris to decide where to set up camp (me and Jen a tent and Chris and DJ).

"Your one to talk…" me and Jen answered.

"Hey just cause- A SNAKE!" DJ said jumping into a tree.

"It's a branch!" I said picking it up.

"Dude, it look's like one!" DJ shouted.

"Right…"

"Ok, let's get moving campers." Chris said returning.

"Campers?" we all asked.

"It's catchy!" Chris shouted.

As we started walking, with him way in front, we started talking.

"He's so prude." I said.

"He'd be a good game host." Jen said.

"Yeah! He could like have this show about 22 teens, used for his entertainment and torture to compete for one grand!"

"It could be at some crappy summer camp!" I said.

"On an Island!" Jen said.

"Called Total Drama Island" I said.

"…………"

"Well. It's a good idea…"

Caitlin's Pov

Wow, things really have changed for me. I mean, first I'm just a prude, and now I'm a prude on an abandoned Island.

A/N: I LOVE THE WORD PRUDE!!!!

"Jude?" I screamed, looking for him. "Where are you?"

Ever since he had gotten the someone loves me sweater, I've always felt… closer to him. I mean, were friends… but you never know what could happen.

"Jude? I need help moving the water!" I shouted, returning to camp. I finally found him!

Wait… why is he hugging that Courtney girl? Wait… could it be? Are they… TOGETHER? I ran away into the forest.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, with no one there to hear me.

I will get Jude. I can't deny it any more. I've loved him ever since the day I've met him. I, Caitlin Cook, will not let anything be in the way of me and Jude being together. **ANYTHING.**

Jonsey's Pov

"Man this bites..." I said to Nikki.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." she responded, collecting some rocks.

"Well... it could be worse." I said.

"How?"

"I could be here with out..." OH SHIT! Don't say it. We broke up two months ago because of the... no, don't think about that. "... You!" DAMN I SAID IT.

"Wow Jonsey, that was really sweet of you!"

But I barley heard of, I was running in the other direction. Then I tripped over something and screamed in pain.

"Why'd you run?" she asked catching up to me.

"Heard my name..."

"You hurt?"

"Nope."

I got up, to see what I kicked.

"It's the video camera." I said.

"Does it work?" she asked.

........................

"I does..."

AMERICA

MORNING

DAY 2

Bridgete's Pov

I was in a dream. I was surfing, with the dolphins. I was a mermaid, a princess mermaid. Then I washed away on the shore one day to be found by Geoff... then it turned awful. I was captured, he was killed... what the hell? Isn't this MY dream not some psycho Disney writer. Why am I still asleep anyway? Then I woke up.

"Welcome back Bridgete." The doctor said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." I responded.

"How about your legs."

"Stiff..." I said moving them. I moved my leg in an upright position and it cracked.

"Ow..."

"That's what happens when you use your legs after a very long time.

"What do you...?"

MY LEGS!!! THERE WORKING! I'll have a few days to rest up, but I will come for you. I swear I will...

Lindsay's Pov

"Yeah, that's what I heard to." I said to Beth as we ordered from Starbucks.

A/N: LOVE THAT PLACE!!!

No body knew where Tyler had gone, and he hadn't been at school. Where was he?

"Could he have run away?" she asked.

"No, his parents would have reported him missing..." I said.

"Good point."

"Maybe he was murdered by his parents!"

"YEAH!"

"Let's like follow them!"

"Operation stock Tyler's parents is a go!"

A/N: Well somebody is going to end up in jail...

WAWANAKWA

NIGHT

"DAMN!" I screamed.

I had slept in all day, and had just woken up. I was running to the port to hopefully rent a boat to go to that island.

"I'm hear!" I said, running down the dock.

But he wasn't there.

UNKNOWN ISLAND

NIGHT

Nikki's Pov

Jonsey and I were finally getting back to camp.

"Guys!" Geoff shouted.

"Yeah? We all asked.

"There's a boat in the water!"

"Were saved!" Courtney shouted.

"Maybe…" I said.

Something seemed off. Isn't the coast guard like have an ensignia? Why did it say "Wawanakwa boat rentals"?

A/N: Till nxt time bitches!!! (JK)


	8. Betrayl Part 1

Flight 6TDI Down

This whole thing will only by team 2

UNCHARTED ISLAND

TEAM 2 (Jen ECT)

Morning

DAY 3

Jen's Pov

I woke up with Wyatt humming one of his songs.

"What makes us different can set us all apart…" he hummed.

"Hey." I said, waking up.

"Hey- oh god!" he said, pinching his nose.

"What?" I asked.

"Now I know why Chris call's you gym sock…" he said.

I sniffed the air. Oh god, is that me? I spray some perfume to make me smell better.

"Sorry." I said embracaed.

"It's ok." He said.

We both got out of the tent.

"Hey." We said to DJ, are chef, who was already up, cooking breakie.

"Hey guys, we got a problem." He said.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked. "Water?"

"No." he said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Chris is gone."

AMERICA

11:07 PM

DAY 2

Beth's Pov

"What are the doing?" Lindsay asked, me standing on her shoulders, looking through Tyler's parents room.

"What do you think?" I asked "There sleeping."

"Well that's boring…" she said.

"Well duh!" I said.

Glad we brought the tent, which is more like a one story house.

"Do you think they'll notice?" she asked.

"It's Tyler's parents were talking about."

"Never mind."

Tyler's dad's POV

"Honey what is that on our lawn?" my wife asked.

"Um… are neighbors house." I said

"They must have bought the land…" she said, going back to sleep.

WHAT IS THAT?

MEAN WHILE…

Tyler's Pov

"Ok sir, your room is 107." The hotel person said to me.

"Thank you." I said.

I don't know if I ever loved Eva, but I know one thing for sure. I will hunt down and kill the person who killed her, in the green Honda. **I WILL**.

UNKNOWN BOAT

Mid Morning

Jonsey's Pov

I woke up; my arms chained to the wall of… something metal. With me I saw Geoff, Courtney, and Trent. Which meant…? Jude, Caitlin, Gwen, and Nikki were the only people left! But I better question is where am I?

"You're awake?" Geoff asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Do you know where we are?" Trent asked.  
"No, but the coast guard doesn't treat people like this."

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew Geoff and Trent knew something. The question was what? And, why was I the only person from the gang.

"YOU IDIOT! NOT ONLY DID YOU GET ONE OF THE WRONG GUYS, YOU MISSED TWO OF OUR TARGETS!!!" I heard screamed from above.

"Well… I didn't know … I'm sorry!" The weak voice said.

BAM! A gun was fired. Geoff had this word look on his face. Wait… as soon as that boat docked, there was a weird smell in the air… knock out gas? Also, only Nikki knew about the camera… oh Nikki….

"Dude, you know, I could have kidnapped DJ and Gwen while I was there."

"I know Chris, but your job was to kill the captain, crash the plane, and kidnap the kids. You're not shit who owed me. So, I'll spare you for now. Throw his body over the deck."

"Yes sir." Chris said

What's going on?

UNCHARTED ISLAND

TEAM 1

Nikki's Pov

I woke up; with my head throbbing… what happened last night? I looked up to say, Caitlin, Jude, and Gwen, on the ground, out cold. Where are the others? And what about the ship???

WAWANAKWA

10:58

Duncan's Pov

I started running back to near the boat renter was when I tripped on the dock, and feel on the beach. When I got out of the water, I went on the sand to find…

"OH MY F*CKING GOD!" I shouted, looking at the…

I fainted.

CLIFF HANGER, CLIFF HANGER! Marry Christmas! (I'm Jewish!)


	9. Betrayl Part 2

Flight 6TDI Down

Come on please review, it make's my day that much more special.

UNCHARTED ISLAND

TEAM 2

Noon

D.J's Pov

We didn't know what to do. Do we go somewhere else? He might have gone out to search for food, but it's been hours. He didn't take much of his stuff. I started looking through his stuff, and found a letter.

"Oh my god…" I said, reading it out.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" They both asked, entering the tent.

"I found this letter in Chris's bag" I said "I'll read it out loud. Dear Chris Maclean, or should I call you by your "real" name, or should I say the person your pretending to be, Jack Moslie. I require of your assistance. My father paid big money to get you out of jail, cover up the things you did, kill Jack Moslie, and let you take his identity. I only ask that you help me with getting rid of some of the brats that caused big trouble in the past. Geoff, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, and Bridgete. I will deal with Duncan separately, he can run, but he can't hide. From, the names smudged.

"Here's another!" Jen cheered. "Dear Chris, apparently, Bridgete has a little injury, so she'll not be with the other idiots, one less body I guess. Any way, they will be boarding a flight headed to Fiji, where Duncan landed. How ever, he really is located on an island called Wawanakwa."

"We know where Duncan is!" I said.

"Who?" they asked.

"He's a really tough dude, who's saved my butt and life many times. He made Courtney… um, said, and left, thinking we were a better without him. That's why we were going to Fiji to find him."

"Oh…" Jen said "we were just going to have some fun…"

"Isn't there a summer camp in Canada named that?" Wyatt said.

"You're asking me?" I asked, being from the U.S. (A/N: yes there in the U.S get over it).

"No, but Jonsey and I were councilors there this summer…" Jen said.

"Wasn't there a show there?" Wyatt asked.

"Never mind that!" I screamed "Keep reading!"

"Sorry…" Jen said "To bad there are other people on the plane, you can do what ever you want with them, even play with the girls if you want, even e- OH GROSWE!!!"

"Don't worry; we don't want to know either." I said.

"This guy is sick!" Wyatt said.

"I've met one guy like this before…" I said.

"Really?" Wyatt asked.

"Yep, but he's dead."

"Anyway…" Jen said "It says best regards,… it's distorted. Is that a J or a G?"

"It's J." Wyatt said.

"I know who that is!" I said.

"Who?" They asked

"It's-

Wawanakwa

Noon

Duncan's Pov

I woke up in a plain white room, with my head spinning in circles.

"Ugh…" I moaned. "What happened?"

"Oh, your awake." The hot nurse said. "I'm going to need to take your tempture"

She sat on my bed, and put those medical things in my mouth- wait, who is she? And what happened last night? It's all a blur.

"So do you want to know what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You feel on the dock and hit your head." She said coldly.

"That's not what happened!" I said.

"Well…" she said, taking out a pistol. "You remember, which mean's I'm going to have to kill you."

"What?" I asked.

Right before she pulled the trigger, I took the steak knife that was next to me from my doctor's launch and threw it at he chest!

"AGH!" She screamed in pain, falling down, dropping the gun.

I knew that course on throwing knifes would pay off. I got up from my bed, got the gun.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointing at her.

"I won't tell you… but that thing I put in your mouth had a poison. You'll live up to three days tops. And the antidote…" she said, holding up a silver bottle "dies with me." She said crushing the bottle in her hands, the liquid falling to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ran outside, to see an empty hall way. Wawanakwa hospital wasn't going to be open for two more months!

"Damn it…" I said.

I'm still trying to find out why I'm here… wait the boat owner! I found him dead last night… so who's driving the boats.

UNKNOWN BOAT

Geoff's Pov

"Hello prisoners." The voice said, entering the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's your old friend." The voice said, stepping into the light. "Justin."

PLZ REVIEW!!!


	10. Revenge is a Heather

Flight 6TDI Down

Sorry bout not updating. I was very busy.

UNCHARTED ISLAND

Wawanakwa Hospital

Duncan's POV

I started creeping down the hall, wondering if anyone else was there, to ambush me. What the hell is going on? One minute I find a dead body, then the next I'm attacked by a hot chick. Damn! Trisha! We had plans! I run down the hall to an open window, then jump threw… three storys high! I land in the water and start going to shore. When I reach my house I see Trisha on the bed… Dead. Shot to the head. What is going on??? I'm so lost. Wait… I think I might know what's going on.

Jonsey's Pov

"What the hell is this?" I ask.

"Ok. I'll fill you in." the man named Justin says walking over.

"These little pricks got messed up into some gang violence thanks to there friend D.J. and his father. Then, one of there parents, almost killed all of them. But, I was in on all of this." Justin said. When he stepped into the light, one big thing hit me. He was wearing an eye patch. He then walked over to Trent and Geoff. "YOU'RE THE REASON NOT ONLY MY LEFT EYE IS GONE, BUT HEATHER'S GONE! YOU WILL PAY BITCHES!" Justin screamed taking out a knife. Geoff screamed.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPTER/ 2 MONTH WAIT!


	11. Cover Up

Flight 6TDI Down

Sorry bout not updating. I was very busy.

Wawanakwa

Duncan's Home

Unknown Time

Duncan's POV

I picked up the nearest phone and called 911. YES! A dial tone.

"Hello sir, what is your medical emergency?" the calm voice said on the line. It made me feel more relaxed.

"I'm kidnapped-killed someone-girlfriend dead- help me!" I yell gasping for breath.

"Sir, please calm down and explain your situation."

I told him everything. Later, the police picked me up and took me to the station to make a statement. Later, the head officer came up.

"Sir" he said looking like he was mad or creeped out "there was no body at the un opend hospital. Or blood. We found finger prints all over the gun that killed your girl friend." He said.

"NO!" I shouted getting up.

Then he tazered me.

….

When I woke up I wasn't in a jail cell… but I was on a plane.

A/n: SORRY SO SHORT


	12. BUSTED! For a crime I didn't do

Flight 6TDI Down

Jonsey's Pov

After realizing where we were, we realized we were chained to the wall. It hurt A LOT!

He almost did it. He almost actually did it. I knew this guy was insane, but I didn't think he'd KILL US!

He ran towards Geoff, charging with the knife. I didn't get that considering we we're chained to the wall, but that's probably what saved are lives. We ran into Geoff, but Geoff moved his head, the knife going into the wall. He was trying to stab so hard that it was stuck! That was our opportunity to take action. Geoff rammed his head into Justin's working eye, and he fell down, knocked out.

"We're saved!" Geoff screamed.

"Only bad news is we're still stuck on the freaking wall!"

Geoff motioned to the knife. In the hilt of the blade, was the key to the padlock. Geoff grabbed it, but considering that he his arm was stuck in one position, he couldn't do anything.

"What now?" I ask.

Geoff throws the key.

"NO!" I scream.

"Don't worry" Trent says "We're in good hands, Geoff's a quarter back."

And just like that, he threw the key in the lock, and it even turned!

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Courtney shouted at the top of her lungs.

Geoff unlocked himself with his now free hands, and then unlocked the rest of us.

"Freedom!" I shouted running around.

"What do we do now?" Trent asks.

"I have an idea…" Courtney says.

She chains Justin to the wall, except he's upside down!

"I'll take this." Geoff says taking the knife out of the wall. "Now where the hell is Chris?"

"This still doesn't make anything sense" Courtney reminds us.

"We'll make sure it does" Trent said. "But for now, we have to get out of this alive.

Duncan's Pov

"Where am I?" I ask.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The heavily accented, from what I'm guessing is Polish, shouted. Of course what it sounded like was "SHIT DOON AN SHOOT URPE!"

Ok, well that was helpful. The room I was in had no windows. I wasn't even in a seat! I was just lying down on the ground. For some reason I was only hand cuffed, so maybe these were feder agents or something pretending to capture me, but really will rescue me. I found out I was half right.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have been out long. When I woke up I was being escorted through Logan Airport (Boston, MA), in handcuffs, with security. I was thrown into one of the air port security rooms, kind of like the rooms that the investigators try to scare you with in CSI. One way mirror, horrible coffee, and a security camera. Scratch that: HORRIBLE COFFEE.

"Hello." A man said coming in. "My name is John Günter, with the Boston Crime lab."

I don't exactly trust lawyers and the police after…. Well, you know (For people who didn't read the prequel, "The New Neighbor", his parole officer almost put him in jail for a murder he had nothing to do with, on purpose).

"Why am I here." I ask.

"Well… we suspect you may have killed a man from Boston, a woman from Baltimore, and found your prints all around both crime scenes, and a police officer caught you talking about it."

"I reported it in!" I scream.

"Just saying…" he says.

Well this is absolutely terrific.

Tyler's Pov

No word from anyone yet about the Green Jeep. Will keep looking.

Bridgette's Pov

"HOW MUCH LONGER!" I shout

"You can't leave yet…. You haven't fully recovered…" My doctor tells me

"NO ONE HAS SEEN THEM FOR DAYS! Come ON!" I scream.

"Just a few more days…" She says

"FINE!" I agree.


End file.
